Lost In Stereo:
by vivevoce
Summary: Ten Songs. Ten Themes. Three minutes. Let's see how it all came out, shall we? Contains everything from rain to field trips, to love and war, to cancer, masochism and really bad school dances. All Yullen, because it's God.


_Meme_

_1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like._

_2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle._

_3. Write a drabble related to each song that plays.  
You only have the time frame of the song to finish  
the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop  
when it's over. No lingering afterwards!_

_4. Do ten of these, then post them._

_Have fun!_

_**Author's Note: **_

_This was actually pretty fun to write.  
If kinda rushed and lacking in sense, because I had like, 3 minutes to each song. _

_...and, through no fault of my own, all the songs that came on were ridiculously angsty._

_No matter :) _

_Enjoy. _

_Begin Track_

_I'm Only Happy When it Rains – Garbage_

Allen stared up at the sky, drops pelting his eyes like needles. He smiled. The brick was hard against his back; he was pretty sure he was bleeding a bit from when it rubbed against the hard porous surface. Was it telling of a masochist that he enjoyed this?

He groaned a little more as Kanda's teeth scraped his shoulder. It was pouring, it was freaking freezing, and they were both half dressed. Sex against a wall hurt. But Allen couldn't care less. He was high. Delirious. These were the few moments Kanda ever showed he gave a damn. And he had a knack of picking the most unerotic, inconvenient times. Allen's head knocked back against the brick as his body shook, burning up. He smiled, licking his blood from Kanda's lip where they'd knocked together.

He'd take what he could get.

_Always Be – Jimmy Eat World_

Always so far away. Allen turned the volume up on his iPod, watching Kanda from a distance. Fuck-buddies his ass. They were on a fieldtrip. School. In public. Whatever. Point was, Kanda wasn't next to him.

God.

Allen snorted. He was such an idiot. This meant nothing to the Japanese. He was always so far away. Allen, granted knew him better than anyone else did. But that was it. Even he didn't know anything about him beyond the physical things, beyond a few bits of trivia he deemed safe to throw out at him. And he'd been stupid enough to mistake this for love. He stared at the artifacts, at the Japanese fans, the light, the dustmotes glinting in Kanda's hair. He looked away.

_Symphony of Destruction – Megadeth_

Kanda licked a clean trail of visible steel through the blood drenching his blade. He smiled, crimson staining curved lips; red slick against the white of smiling teeth. This was a joke. This was what they called putting up a fight? Eighteen years old and already, none could contest him. He'd taken down so many already. His blade was so used to the taste of blood, the heady aroma of salt, iron and power. Whatever. No matter. On the battlefield, he was a god. A general. A leader. He was so far above them. An angel of death.

Now why did he feel so empty.

_Drive – Incubus_

Pulled up to the red light. Watched the shadows shift and roll over his face in the rearview mirror. Watched the white headlights and saffron streetlights stain his hair and eyes, until they glowed the color of a cat's. Kanda leaned his forehead against the wheel.

Again. He'd fucked this up again.

There no point in getting past that. It was his fault. Everyone could see that. The latest fight, as well as all the others. Guilty, as charged. It seemed the only one who couldn't see the obvious was the beansprout. Kanda's foot rammed the gas and shot through the light just as it turned green.

He was going to make this up to him. That was why he was driving to his place at 3 in the morning, right. That was what he was here for. For him.

_Can't Take My Eyes Off of You – Muse_

Way too perfect.

Allen stared.

Just… way too perfect. He looked away. Kanda noticed.

"What's wrong." His eyebrows pulled together, into an angry slash. Well, more angry than usual.

"Nothing," Allen lied.

Everything, he thought silently. You. Me. We don't match. He compared their personalities. Black against white. Hot, passionate rage against cool, serene determination. Rawness against smoothness. Even their looks contrasted.

Contrasted…? Or complimented.

Kanda may have been all wrong for him, may have been better than him, may not have matched.

But he couldn't think of anyone else that would've fit better.

_Zombie – the Cranberries_

Allen slumped against the wall. It crumpled against his back. Broken. Charred. The flames had charred even the mortar, the very stone. Tears started in his eyes. He looked to the side and saw Lenalee weeping softly into Lavi's shoulder. The Bookman tightened his grip on her, buried his haunted, strangely-distant eye into the horizon.

This could've been them.

Allen was shaking so bad. His eye hurt so bad.

He couldn't save them. No matter how fast he moved, how far they went… No. Just… No.

They couldn't do anything.

In the distance, he could hear over the villagers cries the screams of the mothers. Of the ones who lost their children. Of the ones cradling tiny, broken, unmoving bodies to their chests, of the ones who wailed inhumanly to the corpses of babies full grown. Dead. There were no words for grief this big. They all screamed. Wordless tears.

Because they were too late. Because we were too late.

Allen felt someone come up to his side. He didn't care at that point who it was. Enemy or friend, he would've collapsed no matter what was said, or who it was. He'd had enough. And Kanda knew this, which was why he simply tightened his grip on him and said nothing.

_I Started a Joke – the BeeGees  
-_

Kanda stared up at the ceiling of his dusty apartment. His eyes were prickling, an unfamiliar sensation, the one you get when you didn't know whether you really wanted to laugh or to cry or scream or just…

He didn't know. He didn't know.

What was he doing here? Working this pointless job, for his pointless education, to find money to support his pointless life…

Cancer. It had been such a stupid way for Allen to die.

_Dark Blue – Jack's Mannequin_

It kinda itched. Allen tugged at his collar. The tie was really uncomfortable, but the stare from across the dark gymnasium was even worse. Through the dark, stained neon green and pink from the strobe lights, Kanda's eyes were trained on him. They had been for the whole half hour he'd been here.

Was it hot in here? Allen took another gulp of punch. The ice had melted. God it was freaking hot in here. He felt stupid going stag. He felt claustrophobic. In a room with a thousand dancing, pulsing, kissing bodies and…

And Kanda.

It was like past the confetti, the streamers, the throb of the music, and the speakers and the DJ and the millions of people… There was no one else. Those eyes eliminated everything. Allen had tried ignoring them for the past… Too long.

He met Kanda's eyes. It was like there was no one else in the room. It was like he was burning up, melting, freezing solid, blown away.

He never noticed. They were dark blue.

_Common People – PULP_

Idiot. I don't know. Mana didn't raise me to put up with this crap.

Go back to your caviar and Lambourghinis, and bikini-clad bitches hanging onto your elbows, jackass.

Thought it'd be fun to go slumming? He took a gloomy bite of his hotdog. The jerk still hadn't looked at him. The stupid date probably wasn't living up to his expectations. Allen burned with shame, embarrassment, frustration. What did he _expect?_ Chardonnay and red carpet? He'd known what he'd gotten into when he'd agreed to go out for a movie.

Allen wasn't made out of gold here. He didn't have Tiedoll paying for his every expense.

Kanda finally noticed him staring.

"Having fun?" Allen asked sarcastically, taking a bite of a fry, washing it down with a shake.

Kanda gave him a perfectly straight look.

"I like this better than Chardonnay," he said, taking a jaded sip of milkshake. And suddenly he didn't seem that much of an arse anymore.

_Never Too Late – Three Days Grace_

He shoved him against the hard stone wall, kissed him until he forgot his own name. Until he forgot his martyr complex, the lives that he'd failed to save, the Noah dwelling in his little body. Until he tasted blood on his lips, along with the sweet scent of him. Until he stopped talking like a fucking idiot.

I'm not going to let him get the best of me, Kanda, he'd said quietly into his chest.

Kanda shoved his head back to look at him angrily.

You're not going to have to, idiot, he said harshly.

End of Track

Play again?


End file.
